


Grumpy Cat Is My Spirit Animal

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Sam/Dean, grumpy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Cat Is My Spirit Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



There was nothing to worry about. It was only a cold—an everyday, common, garden-variety, body ache and runny nose sort of cold. It was the type of sickness where you spend your days snuggled up in bed in your pajamas, eating delicious homemade chicken noodle soup and watching crap daytime TV—and after seeing the fabric softer teddy bear commercial six times in an hour, Dean was more than ready to hunt that little bitch down. 

After three days of battling the bug, Dean was finally feeling better. He’d been wrecked with a fever, leaving him with the shakes and nausea. Sam had been fussing over him all the time he was ill and taking care of him; bringing him soup and rubbing his aching back and even cuddling with Dean, who only snuggled with Sam after they both swore to never talk about that chick-flick moment ever again. Sam even let Dean borrow his snuggly, fluffy, warm oversized Hoodie. 

Dean was grateful for the care, and even more thankful for Sam putting up with him while he was sick. He’d been irritable and extremely grumpy, but Sam took it all in stride, taking no offence to the cranky mood. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t enjoy the home comfort of soothing soup, but after eating only that for the past few days, he missed his coffee—a lot. Sam always said he had an addiction, but Dean liked to think of it as a passionate love. So he really enjoyed coffee, so what? There was nothing wrong with blissfully savoring a nice hot steaming cup of coffee. 

So after Dean grumbled that he was in need of a caffeine fix, Sam broke down and went to the café’ around the corner. He bought Dean the best coffee they had, rich and strong, black with only two sugars; not the type of coffee like he drank, the ‘girly’ type, as Dean teased him—which by the way, a half café double vanilla latte was not a girly drink, thank you very much Dean. 

When Sam returned he found his big brother sitting on the bed, a pout on his face and his hair an adorable tussled mess. Smiling, Sam handed Dean his coffee and sat down on the bed across from him. 

Looking at Dean, who was clearly still a little sleepily grumpy as he drank his coffee, Sam suddenly burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean question with a frown, which only made Sam laugh harder. 

Dean didn’t get his answer for his sibling’s outburst of laughter until a few moments later when Sam managed to compose himself. Sam showed Dean a picture on the internet, one that made Dean call Sam a bitch, to which Sam replied, with a bright smile, jerk. Sam had every reason to laugh his ass off; because his brother, Dean Winchester—in that moment, drinking his coffee, with his cute tussled hair and pout—looked just like the grumpy cat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/171635.html?thread=37076595#/t37076595)
> 
> [Grumpy Cat/Dean!](http://cheezburger.com/6965732608)


End file.
